


Tuggin' the Hog

by superjaundice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Masturbation, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjaundice/pseuds/superjaundice
Summary: In which Junkrat takes a moment to appreciate the finer things in life, like Mei's ass and titties.





	Tuggin' the Hog

He hadn’t realized he had forgotten what horniness felt like until this afternoon. It wasn’t because he was devoid of those feelings, devoid of lust or carnal instinct; Jamison was just someone who had put those things aside, unknowingly, since the accident that had scared Australia forever. You didn’t have time to think about tuggin’ or fuckin’ when you were scraping around the dirt, ash, and trash for survival. And you certainly didn’t have time to think about anything besides that, and blowing things up if you were Junkrat.

To have his mind suddenly consumed with lust had actually come as a surprise to Jamison. It was almost alien. For so long, he hadn’t been able to really hold a thought for longer than a few minutes before it morphed into something else entirely. His head really was a scrambled mess more often than not, a rapid-fire mishmash of basic instinct, muddy ideas, and paranoia all surrounding this vague image of his identity, former and present. He couldn’t really remember the kind of person he was before Australia got blown up (and him with it) but there were inklings of his former self there, sometimes, in his mind. This occasion felt like one of those moments of his past life, something he was revisiting but purely on automation.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. If Jamison had to tell the truth to himself, he’d have to admit that he’d been harboring seedy little thoughts about Mei since they became acquainted. Nothing quite as overt as what he was thinking now, but they had been there, subconsciously collecting into a little pile. The way she’d lick and bite her lip when she was thinking something complicated. The way she’d adjust her bra strap (and the way her breasts jiggled slightly when she did), how she’d pick a wedgie out of her ass when she thought nobody was looking… All of these things and more James had absorbed, but today he got a visual treat that made that pile in his mind topple over and thrust him into action.

Earlier, the three of them—Mei, Junkrat, and Roadhog—had exhausted themselves on a hike through a rougher portion of the Australian outback, a part that was barren, hilly, dry, and hotter than an oven in hell. Tensions had been high and their energy levels low. Even Jamison himself didn’t have the energy to jabber and prattle on the way he normally would, but when he did speak up it was usually to the ire of his companion, who would lowly, slowly tell him to shut his mouth. Even his effort to have friendly, if not disjointed, conversation with Mei had been met with a groaned “Just leave me alone,” or “Be quiet”, and so Junkrat had kept to himself, dejected and mumbling incoherently about this and that.

When high noon came, it felt as though the sun had been shining through a magnifying glass and was honing in on just those three wandering the wasteland of Australia’s outback. Junkrat had commentated plenty about the heat, about his sweat, about his thirst, but it was Mei’s sudden whine of “I can’t do this!” that came as a surprise. She had halted, prompting Junkrat and Roadhog to stop as well, and reached for her dufflebag where she pulled out a water bottle, ravenously tore off the cap, and then held the bottle over her head and proceeded to douse herself until it was empty. She’d been soaked to her torso, a small smile of relief on her face that had exploded into a joyous—nearly orgasmic—sigh when her robot Snowball circled around her and sprayed cool air where she was moist. She had thanked her robot in satisfaction with a gentle pat on its head, and it had retreated to its charging canister inside her bag.

Junkrat had watched this with an intense curiosity; something about her desperation, relief, the cling of wet cloth around her supple frame and how she had sighed when cool air hit her, how her nipples had hardened then, stirred a fierce desire in him that he didn’t recognize, but he clung onto for the entire day until they set up camp in the evening. 

And so, here he was in his tent while Mei and Roadhog were conversing some distance away by a fire they had lit, mulling over the imagery in his head with an ache in his cock he had forgotten he could feel. What now? he thought, his good hand to his chin as he pondered where to go from here. Jamison wasn’t stupid by any means, but his head certainly didn’t work the way it used to, and sometimes the most obvious solution to a problem did not come to him so readily. 

He plopped down on the ground bow-legged, hunched over in a position of intense thinking. A ghost of a familiar pass-time from his days before the big explosion seemed to be banging on the backdoor of his mind’s recesses, screaming at the top of its lungs, “JUST RUB ONE OUT, STUPID!!!” and like that, Junkrat’s features lit up, a crooked smile racing across his lips as the realization dawned on him. Oh yeah, masturbate. That’s a thing he could do! He would’ve felt stupid for having overlooked such an obvious answer but by the time he realized that shame, he was already undoing the fly to his shorts and stuffing his bad hand in to go fishing for dick.

He winced when cool metal met his tender flesh, letting out an audible “Ooo, cold!”, but he went to work fondling himself into a lather until everything was proper warm. It was a little awkward and chafe-y at first until he had the sense to give himself a spit-shine, but after that, he was lost in golden thoughts that came to him with clarity (for once).

At first, he recalled what he had seen earlier that afternoon, which certainly did wonders to rile him up. But then the imagery began to morph. Mei’s wet, clinging top had disappeared sometime and there she stood, topless and coquette (as he figured she must be) trying to hide her voluptuous shame, her breasts too full, too slippery for her hands to conceal. Ooh, he liked the thought of that.

The fantasy morphed still as Junkrat pumped his ever-hardening length. He squinted his eyes closed and allowed himself to become fully immersed in lustful thoughts. 

What if at some point, those tight little leggings had, for whatever reason, torn off? And there Mei stood in his mind’s eye, topless and bottomless save for a pair of lacy white knickers, trying her best to cover herself up and failing to prevent his own leering eyes that ate up every little (imagined) detail of her body. God, he could imagine it with such clarity that he had to open his eyes for a second to remind himself that he wasn’t actually seeing any of this for real. Also, he was going to need more spit if he was going to keep going at this rate. 

He closed his eyes again and was back in the fantasy, this time he was closer to her, staring down at her, her chocolate brown eyes behind those big thick lenses bore up into his sheepishly, as if begging him not to look. He watched her breasts heaving, glistening with water, with sweat, and a thirst came over him. He swallowed, mouth thick with saliva. He wanted to lick her up and down, to taste her… He pictured himself doing just that, mouth open, tongue dangling like a dog, and he sank down against her, taking in a breath before hungrily pressing his mouth along the length of her neck, her collarbone, between her breasts. His hands would take both of her breasts and press them together, against his cheeks, and he’d envelop her firm little nipples with his mouth, lick and gently nip until she squealed, and he’d come away, her nipples shining like pearls. Ooo, pearls, he thought, mildly distracted.

Junkrat shook his head, grunting in disapproval. No no, no time to think about treasure—not THAT kind of treasure anyway—he had more pleasant things to twirl around in his head for now. Back to his delicious fantasy. Where was he again? Right, Mei’s tits. He could practically feel their warmth, their softness… And if he really put his mind to it, he could almost imagine what her breasts would feel like squeezed around his cock while he thrust like a madman between them. Ohh, he trembled with delight at the thought, his hand working his outback python a little more vigorously now. He hovered on that idea for a bit, pictured Mei’s expression, shy but pleading, her eyes half-lidded, staring up at him while he thrust, her cute, rosy lips just slightly parted with a hint of her tongue poking out. 

He’d pause every now and again when his cock was hilted as far as it could go between her tits, and she’d slowly crane her neck forward and loll that tongue of hers out, licking the tip of his length. His hand, plenty slick with his own spit and pre-jac, mimicked the sensation to the best of its ability, gently rolling over the top of his cock before resuming motion. The thought from there then evolved into something else; Now Mei was kneeling before him, her mouth agape and her gaze wanton as she held his meat rod in one hand, gingerly stroking his length before taking him into her mouth. Junkrat shuddered again, everything 3 feet south of his chin ablaze with desire and yearning. 

Fuck, he felt like he could explode right now. Fuck, the thought of exploding made him hotter. Fuck, he was having a hell of a time holding back, but Jamison pulled himself back from that hairy edge of bliss for a little while longer as he fleshed out his fantasy. Mei had taken his cock in her mouth and had begun sucking—first slicking him up with saliva, then slipping down the entire length of his dick, applying delicious pressure as she did, and then pulling away. Ohh, he could imagine it all so perfectly, he pumped his cock with the same pressure, the same rhythm… Pictured her eyes piercing into his, daring, pleading, begging for him to release his load.

“Oooh, fuuhhck,” Junkrat sighed, his legs buckling. At this rate, he was going to blow any minute. But he was enjoying the build up, that pressure that when held back teetered the fine line of pleasure and agony. He wanted to ride that edge just a little bit more, relish in these feelings because hell, it was the best he’d felt since he blew up the Queen’s summer shack (a memory he’d revisit another time… If he remembered to remember). He stopped his hand and clutched just around the base of his cock and balls firm enough to contain his release but without risking losing his erection. This also gave him some time to remove his pants and trousers entirely, which he yanked off and chucked aside unceremoniously. 

When he felt like he could resume safely again, Junkrat laid back, his good arm behind his head and his bad arm returning to its spot around his prairie dog, and he started from where he left off. Where was that, again? Had he been mentally peeling Mei’s panties off, marveling at the film of wetness between the fabric and her plump womanhood that formed a thin strand that pulled away as quick as it had formed? Sounded about right. Well, there he was, having done that, and seeing Mei dart her hands over her beautiful rosey lips, perhaps embarrassed by her own ladyhood. He didn’t fucking well care though, and he prised her hands away, practically nose-diving between her legs before giving her sloppy seconds. He tried to imagine what her pussy tasted like. Admittedly, this was harder to do since it had been so long since he’d gone down under… Right? Or had he ever? He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t even remember what he had for breakfast. What did he have…?

Jamison shook his head, and made a noise. Focus! His brow knotted, the bridge of his nose crinkled, and he pursed his lips together firmly in concentration. He was the perfect picture of the thinking man, if the thinking man had been a statue embodying masturbation, starring Junkrat. His hand movements became a little clumsy and uncertain as he re-cobbled imagery in his head again, but when he had everything back together, it was smooth sailing. Right right, back to Mei giving him the ol’ cowboy straddle. 

She mounted him, her sex tight, wet, and warm. It sheathed him perfectly, like her vagina was made for his dick. Her thick legs were splayed on each side of him, and he found his grip on them. He pulled her up and down at a wonderful pace, giving a mix of shallow and deep thrusts here and there that he mimicked in real life, in his mechanical palm. He imagined her moaning his name, biting her lip, pulling those stray bangs around her finger as she also became lost in lust. He imagined her pulling the pin out of her bun and her hair unfurling, cascading just slightly over her collarbone. 

He saw those bangs curl around her flushed cheeks and her hooded, heavy eyes. He could almost hear the sound of her stifled groans, hear the sound of him pounding away inside her, those gentle laps of flesh meeting flesh, as well as the small creak of his leg (which was creaking now). He could practically see the bounce of her breasts, and the slight expansion of her labia folds each time he thrust into her deep. 

Jamison was trembling like an over-tight tripwire, his pace having only hastened and his desire to ejaculate having reached max capacity. Fuck, he had to blow, he just needed one little push to really throw him over the edge…

While Junkrat had been reacquainting himself with Mrs. Palmer and her 5 robot daughters, Mei and Roadhog were enjoying a mercifully quiet dinner by the fire. They ate and talked very little, but their exchange had been friendly enough, if not practical. Roadhog had mentioned he was going to go through his things and make room in his napsack, and Mei conceded he had an excellent idea, lamenting her rather heavy load. 

So after they finished their meal and cleaned up the remains, they both went to work in their respective tents and began the task of unloading their unnecessaries. What Roadhog had to sort through, Mei had no idea, but she knew she herself had been carrying around more weight than she wanted, and she was determined to leave behind as much as she could. 

She pulled her dufflebag out and unzipped it, seeing some of her necessary possessions; Snowball (who was “sleeping”), Snowball’s charging canister, her beacon, her cryo-gun, her hologrid with intel, and some other similar items. Strange that all of this had felt so heavy, she thought, but she pulled them out of her bag anyway to see if the weight difference without them was as significant as she thought. As she pulled some of these items out, she noticed her bag shift peculiarly, and curiously, she hurriedly investigated.

Mei was surprised, and extremely peeved to see that buried underneath her goods, there appeared to be racket balls… No, bombs… Packed away. Quite the stowe, in fact, and with a grumble, Mei dug into her bag with the wonder in her mind how they had even gotten in there in the first place. She knew who the culprit was, obviously, but gah, when had he done this? And why? She had too many questions that she didn’t want answers to. She just wanted to be rid of these explosives. 

After spending a few minutes fishing all the bombs out, Mei’s irritation had been fully tempered. With a small sheet full of half her bag’s weight full of Junkrat’s bombs, she left her tent with the bundle cradled in her arms, and marched in close enough proximity to Junkrat’s station to loudly bemoan his antics, shouting at him to keep out of her things before chucking the load toward his tent. She had stormed away with another angry grunt punctuating the unzip, and rezipper of her tent, and hadn’t seen a small spark ignite the flint of one of the bombs.

Jamison, all the while, had been on the cusp, his cock aching for release, his body trembling, his teeth gritted and his breath shallow and rapid. Fuck, he just needed one little thing to send him over, to push him off that cliff and into ecstasy. His mind was rapid-firing anything and everything sexy, sultry, and saucy it could think of. Mei’s hardening nipples. Her nipples in his mouth. Her wet pussy. Her mouth on his cock. Her tightness, her heat. The way she’d glare at him angrily when she thought he was out of line. Her breasts. Her screaming his name—he could actually hear that one, or was he just imagining it?—Her glorious, fat ass. The beans and hash he had for breakfast. Mei biting her lip. His load creating a string of messy, glistening pearls across her neckline… 

He was so close he was heaving, and he swore if he kept this up any longer, he was going to pull his dick off. But then he heard a ticking somewhere in the background of his heated, fuzzy thoughts, and he opened his eyes for a second to see what the cause of the noise had been. He couldn’t see too well—the lights in his tent were too dim—but he knew that noise from somewhere, it was familiar… But fuck if he was going to spend any time looking for the source. He was so, so fucking close…

Before he knew what was happening, there was a sudden pop, and then a succession of bangs and explosions. Junkrat was in the midst of a barrage of his own bombs going off. In that moment everything was just heat, fire, lights, crackles, smoke, and then Junkrat found himself briefly looking down at the ground from about 15 feet in the air until he came crashing down with a loud THUD! His world black after all that chaos. 

Both Roadhog and Mei had come rushing out of their stations, alert and frightened by the sudden commotion outside. The first thing they saw was a flaming, smouldering scorch mark where Junkrat’s tent had been… And some feet away, Junkrat himself, buck naked, face-down, ass-up in the dirt, and freshly charred from the explosion. Roadhog had started to move toward him and inspect the scope of the damage, but stopped when he heard that stupid little giggle from the idiot. Mei just watched and listened, somewhere between concern and horror, as Junkrat murmured “Now THAT’S the ticket…” and his whole body seized, shuddered, then melted until he was laying flat on the ground, an expression of elation plastered over his blackened face.

Mei sneered, her alarm and concern for his well-being having been snuffed out in an instant, and she rolled her eyes, done with his antics for the night. Her and Roadhog had expressed mutual lamentations about him—”Idiot.”—before turning heel and getting back into their tents. 

Meanwhile, Junkrat drifted to sleep under the stars, giggling to himself one last time in bliss.


End file.
